


Golden Hair and Emerald Eyes

by allmadhere1225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Third Year, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, There's A Tag For That, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere1225/pseuds/allmadhere1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of kissing, Drarry, Third Year: They're 13/14 ok!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hair and Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. She is a GOD!!
> 
> If you like this, read my other fics I write Drarry mainly but hardly ever get around to posting them... xx

Their lips met and the raindrops danced. Their tongues met and all he could see were fireworks imprinted on his eyelids.

He pulled away and whispered hoarsely "let's find a shelter..." before dragging his emerald-eyed cutie out of the downpour and into a private alley.

He kissed his lover's perfect, straight nose before bringing his mouth back to his lips briefly and trailing his tongue to nibble on an earlobe he felt cold hands untook his shirt and run up his back, pinching in the most delicious way, causing his stomach to flip. The sun broke through the clouds and damp, golden hair shone in the sudden rays of life. 

"Draco," Harry murmured, "we should probably get a room..."

And so they did.


End file.
